Goblin Raised
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: What if Harry Potter was raised by the goblins of Gringotts...and then later the Greengrass'. How much different would that make Harry? When he gets to Hogwarts, will he be sorted into Gryffindor…or Slytherin? Dark!Harry. Possible later Daphne/Harry.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What if Harry Potter was raised by the goblins of Gringotts? How much different would that make Harry? When he gets to Hogwarts, will he be sorted into Gryffindor…or Slytherin?**

**NOTE:**** Millicent Bagnold was minister from 1980-1990. Cornelius Fudge was minister from 1990-1996. ****THIS IS IMPORTANT**** in the story. Harry Potter was born in 1980, the year Bagnold was elected. All of this information, excluding the year of Harry Potter's birth (which is an estimate), can be found in "Ministry of Magic" on Wikipedia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Is it bad that I wish I did?**

Prologue

_November 1, 1981._

_The Day After Voldemort Is "Defeated"_

"We demand payment, Minister Bagnold."

"I understand, Radnork, and I believe we can come to an agreement. I was merely stating the obvious: I doubt we have anything that you would want, need, or agree to that would satisfy you as _payment_."

Normally, this discussion would have happened in a more public area, such as the courtrooms, but it was instead occurring within the minister's own private office.

Millicent wasn't going to say anything, and she doubted the goblins would either, but she had actually, personally, requested that this conversation take place in her office. After a long day of courtrooms and instructions, she would rather be in her office than _another_ courtroom.

Being minister was a very hard job, and all of the jobs that came with being minister were even harder. Today in particular was very difficult, seeing as You-Know-Who had just been defeated. Though Millicent would much rather say, "Screw this place," and go home to celebrate with her family, she _had_ dedicated herself to the ministry and she had to stay at work.

Millicent was very grateful that everything had worked out in her favor for this conversation. Excepting the fact that the conversation itself was in the goblins' favor.

There were three goblins in her office as of that moment. Radnork, Goblane, and Zignok. All three were, as far as she could tell, chosen to be representatives for the goblin-kind and were hired/chosen to be the ones to persuade this agreement to go in their favor.

Millicent had no doubt that these goblins were by far the best in the art of persuasion. **(A/N They are NOT the best in persuasion! You'll realize later exactly why they were sent to talk with the minister, but it's not because of the reason Millicent concluded.)**

Millicent also knew that there was only one reason the goblins were here in her office on this day: they wanted something.

When the goblins signed the contract that bound them to the goblin bank all those years ago, there was only one reason they signed it. Although they were trapped and cornered and had nowhere else to go, they would have allowed themselves to be slaughtered if there had been nothing for them in the contract they signed.

There were three things that caused them to sign the contract. The first was that they were allowed to live. The second was that they were allowed to have jobs—even if their options were limited only to those of the Wizarding Bank. The third was that they were allowed three things to ask for in their enslavement, though those things were allowed to be denied should they be seen as unfit by the minister/ministry.

If none of these had been present in that contract, they would have fought back against the wizards cornering them and the entire race would have been eliminated.

They had already asked for one thing. If they were going to ask for something else today as Millicent suspected they were, then this would be their second. They would only have one left.

"You _do_ have something we want, though," Zignok said in his gravelly voice from his half-hidden place behind the other two. By the look of wisdom in his eyes, Millicent could tell he was much older than the other two. Though Millicent was far more wary around him than the other two, she was grateful he was now the one speaking. It looked like he was going to get straight to the point rather than dance around the issue like the other two had been doing.

Millicent's eyes darted to the clock. Half an hour had already gone by and she needed to be somewhere in only fifteen minutes.

Abandoning any sense of etiquette and care, she asked, "What is that?" and then added on, "You are aware that asking for this will be using up one of your favors, correct?"

"We are aware of that," Goblane piped up in his higher-pitched, much squeakier voice.

Zignok shot a look at Goblane that he couldn't see because his back was turned, but it didn't look like he was too happy with the interruption.

"We want Harry Potter," Zignok said bluntly.

Millicent was both startled and confused.

Glancing behind him in slight annoyance at his elder's abrupt way of saying what they wanted, Radnork turned to Millicent. "It has come to our awareness," he began, "that Harry Potter's parents have been killed. We are aware that Albus Dumbledore tried—and still is trying—to place him with the boy's only living relatives. However, as the ministry was made aware, Potter's relatives have a history that causes one to believe they _may_ be abusive to the boy as he grows. We have heard that you, the ministry, has intervened and is now trying to find a suitable home for him. If nowhere is found, you will have no choice but to place him with his relatives, because there is no _proof_ that they will be abusive.

"As a solution, we will gladly take the Potter boy and raise him. We will feed him, clothe him, educate him as is appropriate for his age, instruct him in wizarding society, and do all that is necessary for a boy his age."

To say Millicent was shocked right then would be an understatement.

"You want," she said slowly, "to raise _Harry Potter_."

"That is what was said," Goblane squeaked.

"It is a perfect solution, isn't it?" Radnork asked. "You have a home for Harry Potter—one that will not be abusive," Millicent had to wonder where they got their information from. She didn't think the debate about Harry Potter's relatives was public knowledge. "Not to mention that we use up another of our favors. After this, we'll only have one left. It works out."

Millicent, though she knew she wasn't the smartest—she _had _been a Hufflepuff in her youth, she was no Ravenclaw—wasn't stupid enough not to realize exactly what the goblins would gain in their guardianship of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was already a celebrity. By raising him to be sympathetic to the enslavement of the goblins, they would gain significant ground in their efforts to be free from the ministry. When Harry Potter grew up, he would have access to two, possibly three, seats on the Wizengamot. One seat would be due to his inheritance of the Potter line, the second would be for his inheritance of the Black line, by his relation of godson to Sirius Black (unless Black had a son, which Millicent _highly_ doubted). The third seat that he might _possibly_ have access to would be due to an election by the people.

The Wizengamot had fifty seats. Twenty were seats that could only be passed down by inheritance. Twenty others were assigned to the heads of departments, such as the head of the Unspeakables, the head of the Department of Magical Artifacts, etc. The last ten were elected by the people of Britain, by vote. Oftentimes, the people chose to elect people for the last ten spots that already had a spot.

For instance, Lucius Malfoy had two spots on the Wizengamot. One for his inheritance of the Malfoy line, and the other for being elected for another spot under those ten spots. Because of this, he had significant influence in the ministry, no doubt to his pleasure.

The twenty seats that were passed down by inheritance had two votes. The twenty other head of department seats had one vote. And the ten people that were elected seats had three votes. Thus, Malfoy had five votes within the Wizengamot.

Harry Potter, however, would have four, or possibly seven, votes on the Wizengamot. Not to mention that Harry Potter's choice would have influence in all the other seats. No doubt, in order to get on his good side, other seats would choose the same vote as Harry Potter, no matter what his choice was.

If the goblins were to raise him and influence or push him in the direction towards freeing the goblins, they could easily claim their freedom if they went about it the right way.

Because of this, the answer should have been a definite no.

However, Millicent paused.

She thought back to all those years ago, when, as a child, she had walked into the Wizarding Bank for the first time with her parents.

Her parents had told her stories about goblins, and she had thought up, in her imagination, different visions of what they would look like. Though she knew they weren't the most pleasing to the eye, Millicent had always imagined they would, at least, look happy.

Instead, the first time Millicent looked at a goblin, she could only note with child-intelligent eyes that they looked very sad. She knew right then that they were suffering in their enslavement, even if they did not show it consciously to the wizards. Only those intelligent enough—those such as children—could tell that they were in pain.

Remembering this, Millicent looked right at the goblins in her office and said clearly, "I will see what I can do."

…

As it was, is seemed that Millicent could do quite a lot. In the end, the guardianship of Harry Potter went to the goblins.

…

**So, how was it for a prologue?**

**Expect the next chapter later today or tomorrow :)**

**Reviews are appreciated (of course)!**

**Btw, I apologize for the title. "Goblin Raised" was the only thing I could think of. Suggestions would be appreciated. Credit WOULD be given.**


	2. Chapter 1

**In this chapter, I'm going to be referring to Harry as "Harry", though later, when he starts being referred to by his longer name (Hadrian), I'm going to be calling him "Hadrian" in dialogue. Sound good?**

**Also, I'm going to tell you straight here and now: I'm **_**not**_** going to push myself. Oftentimes I feel as if I have to reach a limit on words in my chapters. Most of the time, I try to reach my goal of 2,000 words per chapter. However, I find that pushing myself that far in a short time sometimes leaves my writing strained. So, though I will not cut my chapter(s) shorter, this will, at times, cause me to take longer to bring chapters out. I have a basic outline for my story thus far and cutting chapters short would kind of set that outline off-kilter, so don't expect shorter chapters, only longer time in which the chapters come out. 'Kay?**

Chapter 1

_November 1, 1986_

_Harry Potter is Six Years Old_

Five years later, Harry Potter could be found beneath layers of rock and dirt, far underneath Gringotts bank, in an area known as the "Resting Place".

The Resting Place was so named by the goblins years ago when they first came to Gringotts bank. It was called the "Resting Place" because, as far as the goblins were concerned, that was all it was. Their plans to escape enslavement caused them to believe it was only a temporary living space, not a home.

The Resting Place was very far away from any dangers within the bank, such as the dragons and entrapments. It was deep underneath even the last level of the bank, and no humans knew about it.

It was built _into_ the rock around it, so that it was only a very, very long hallway with hundreds of homes built in various ways along it. It was not elaborate, or fancy in any way, but it was exactly as Harry liked it.

Harry Potter had been placed with the family of Zignok, one of the goblins that had gone to the ministry to ask for a favor in the first place. He had been placed under Zignok's care by request of Millicent Bagnold, incidentally.

Zignok had a wife, Laizare, and two kids, Chiznok (a boy), and Raizare (a girl). As was custom for goblins, they had been named with the ending –nok for Zig_nok_ and –zare for Lai_zare_. All goblin male children were to be named with their male parent's suffix, and all goblin female children named with their female parent's suffix. Those that had no knowledge of their parents were named with the suffix of their guardian's suffix, no matter the sex of the child and/or guardian.

Harry got along brilliantly with Laizare, who, though not human, was the only mother figure Harry had in his life. Her children were fun to play with and pull tricks on (as was custom among goblins—so they could learn to be more cunning), even if they were a few hundred years ahead of him age-wise. Harry also got along with Zignok well enough, though he was often out of the "house", since his job was more important than most.

Zignok was one of the three "generals" (Harry learned) appointed to keep everything to do with the goblins in order. The three generals shared a joint power. They did not make decisions for the goblins, but instead dealt with the humans outside of the bank. They were the ones still working towards the ultimate goal of freedom. He worked with two other goblins named Radnork and Goblane (Harry didn't like the latter much).

Harry had also learned much else. He had grown up learning of pureblood etiquette, pureblood customs, wizarding customs in general, the difference between Dark and Light and Neutral (without biased teaching), goblin history, the history between goblins and humans, Dark and Light Creatures (vampires, elves, etc.), varying Creature history, the basics of wizarding education, a little on wandless magic (though Harry taught more to himself afterwards), magical theory, a few spells (Light, Neutral, _and_ Dark), and a lot else.

Most of Harry's day was consumed by his education, and, to the surprise of all, he had no complaint. As the goblins had learned, Harry was a very intelligent child. He was often more on the quiet side (more than most human children), but he was very perceptive. He could be cunning when he wanted to be, and, to the thankfulness of all, he thought before he acted. He _was_ very brave, it seemed, but he did not act irrationally because of it.

He was fluent in both English and Gobbledegook, though he expressed his extreme dislike for speaking the former. He preferred, it seemed, the much more complicated language of the goblins.

He was also able to speak, though not perfectly, Mermish (the language of the mermaids), Elven (the Elves' language), and Latin (he was able to write Latin better than speak it, however).

He had many teachers. For half of his education he was taught by various goblins. The goblins were the ones to teach him about goblin history, the different languages he knew, and other subjects that were able to be taught under goblin tutelage. They also expanded on his Light and Dark teaching, because they wanted to ensure that when his choice between Dark and Light came, he made it without outside influence.

For the other half of his education, he was taught by humans. He was taught the history of Light magic and Light theory by Jessica Bell (he was told she had a daughter around his age named Katie Bell). She was kind, but slightly annoying because it was obvious she held high regards for him, due to him being the "Boy-Who-Lived".

For the history of Neutral magic, he was taught by Amelia Bones. She had a very tight schedule and only came around twice a week, but she was okay company and a brilliant teacher.

His writing, reading, mathematics, and science teacher was a muggleborn named Stacy Fell. He didn't like her much—she was a little bit too stuck-up for his tastes. Harry knew that if all muggleborns were this way, he would begin to agree with his favorite teacher that muggleborns were lower-class.

His favorite teacher was, by far, the one who taught him Dark magic history and theory, pureblood etiquette, pureblood customs, wizarding customs, wandless magic, and spells. His name was Lucius Malfoy. Though he was a little stuck-up himself, Harry thought he was much better company than the rest of his human teachers. He had found out that Lucius had a boy his age.

Lucius was also his favorite teacher because he was the only one that would go into detail about his past and the world outside. Lucius told him his family's history, bloodline, and ancestors, along with stories about his parents—even if they were few because he didn't know them that well. He informed him about what the outside world was like—both wizarding and muggle (though he could tell Lucius wished he didn't have to find information on the muggle world). On the side, Lucius also taught him how to survive in the outside world (Lucius's words, not his). He taught him how to be clever, how to twist his words, and how to be "Slytherin". Harry knew that he wasn't supposed to be taught anything "biased", but he enjoyed his lessons, so he didn't say anything to his goblin family.

Harry was content with his life. He enjoyed his schoolwork, his family, and his life in general.

Believe it or not, Harry Potter was beginning to fear the day he would first go to Hogwarts. Perhaps it was cowardly, but Harry had no desire to step foot into the unknown world he had come to know as the "aboveground".

Harry liked to have control, and you did not have control in an unknown situation.

Where he got his like of being in control was a mystery to all the goblins around him, but it should have been obvious that the blame could only be pointed in one direction: Lucius Malfoy.

Being a child, Harry knew he did not yet have much control. He had nearly no control over his magic, none over any of the adults he knew, nor his life thus far, or anything else of great importance that Harry could recall at his six years of age.

Therefore, it was because of this that Harry felt the need to assert control in small ways.

Such was the reason he changed his name to Hadrian. Though it was not his real name and most still referred to him as Harry, he knew that none of the wizards aboveground knew that his new, "real" name was Hadrian. Because of this, Harry held the element of surprise over them all.

When Harry chose to tell them of his new name, they could—and hopefully would—be sufficiently surprised.

Little did Harry know, they would have much _more_ to be surprised about than just his new name.

…

**Is anyone else amused by Harry's childish reasoning yet? Because that's all it is—he's just a six year old :)**

**I tried not to make Harry SUPER smart and intelligent, but I have a feeling that goblins don't really know exactly what humans are supposed to be taught. So, if that was the case, wouldn't they try to teach him as much as possible before he was sent off to Hogwarts?**

**Anyways—reviews appreciated! Especially 'cause this is just being started, I need to know how well this is being received, so I can make adjustments as I see fit.**


End file.
